


Adult Card Games

by Asgardian_Centaur



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, but joey's not complaining...too much, custom cards, kaiba also doesn't do anything half assed, kaiba's a troll, puppyshipping - Freeform, sorta crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_Centaur/pseuds/Asgardian_Centaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba pranks Joey. It works out well for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Card Games

**Author's Note:**

> First puppyshipping fic...ever. written after a very long weekend.
> 
> Inspired by this post on tumblr http://asgardian-centaur.tumblr.com/post/80146774528/homogay-buttplay-allday-everyday-headcanon
> 
> also credit goes to my friend Lance DeVrai for coming up with a couple of the card names.

Adult Card Games

Joey was going to kill Kaiba.

The bastard knew he wanted to test out his new deck with Yugi this afternoon. Joey was just trying to figure out when Kaiba had switched that deck with _this_.

Kaiba had replaced all of his cards with nudes. And not just any nudes: they were all themed as though they could be actual Duel Monsters cards. Not only were they themed, Kaiba must have run them through some sort of card maker to make these look and feel like ‘official’ cards, which would be why he didn’t notice that it wasn’t his deck until now.

There were even _different card types_ , oh god. In his hand, Joey had a spell card called “Black Lace Panties” (Kaiba laying on their bed wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties so delicate they were almost see through), a trap card called “Role Reversal” (Kaiba wearing a dog collar, leash, and dog ears), another spell card called “Graceful Dick” (Kaiba reclining against some pillows wearing nothing but a blue satin bow around his dick and a smug smile), and…

_Oh…_

Two monster cards. “Red Eyes Black Leather” featured Kaiba in a black leather thong, leather straps around his arms and thighs, a leather strap harness across his chest, black dragon wings and horns and photoshopped red eyes. “Blue Eyes White Dick” was simpler—Kaiba in nothing but a pair of silvery white dragon wings—but Joey still found it difficult to breathe and his pants suddenly felt uncomfortably tight.

“Joey? You okay? Your face is all red.” Yugi asked.

“Yeah, uh…this isn’t my deck.”

Yugi shrugged. “Oh well, we’ll test your new deck later. Just play what you’ve got now.”

“No! Er…that’s okay. I just remembered, I gotta…do…things.”

Yugi looked at him, then too his deck, then back to him. “Do I want to know?”

“Trust me, Yug. You do not.” He scooped up his deck and muttered a quick apology and a ‘see ya’ before hurrying out the door.

Kaiba was working at his home office today so Joey had no problem calling him and bitching him out on the way home. Of course, he didn’t even get three words out before Kaiba erupted into hysterical laughter, and then suggesting that before Joey gets too upset he still had the outfits he used for the pictures.

“Well, mutt.” Kaiba’s voice snapped him out of his already wandering thoughts. “Any requests?”

“Surprise me, rich boy.” Joey already had an idea of what he would pick; if nothing else, Kaiba was predictable. “I’ll be home in five.”

Okay, maybe he wouldn’t kill Kaiba. Fucking him into the mattress sounded like a better alternative.

 


End file.
